Virtualization technologies are becoming ubiquitous in the marketplace. These technologies may provide a virtual hardware abstraction to guest operating systems, so that applications may run in a functionally isolated environment on a host computer. Virtualization allows multiple instances of a virtual machine to run on one or more physical host computers, so that these virtual machines may share the resources of the one or more physical host computers.
To manage or monitor the desktop operating systems associated with the multiple virtual machines, one convention approach is to utilize a wall of monitors. Not only is such an approach costly, but it is also likely to require significant physical space and power to operate. Another conventional approach is to display the desktops on a user interface of a computing device. Due to network bandwidth constraints, such an approach tends to be limited to displaying relatively static desktop images.